Tractor
The Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki deletion policy describes how pages that do not meet the relevant criteria for content of the encyclopedia are identified and removed from Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki (Tractor Wiki). In the normal operations of Tractor Wiki, a few pages are deleted each day through the processes outlined below. Deletion of a Wiki article removes the current version and all previous versions from public view. Unlike page blanking, which can be performed (or reverted) by any user, deletion can be performed only by administrators. Administrators can also view deleted pages and reverse ("undelete") any deletion. All such actions are . If in doubt as to whether there is consensus to delete a page, administrators will normally not delete it. Reasons for deletion Reasons for deletion include, but are not limited to, the following (subject to the condition that improvement or deletion of an offending section, if practical, is preferable to deletion of an entire page): * Content that meets at least one of the criteria for speedy deletion * Copyright violations and other material violating Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki's non-free content criteria * Vandalism, including inflammatory redirects, pages that exist only to disparage their subject, patent nonsense, or gibberish * Advertising or other spam without relevant content (but not an article about an advertising-related subject) * Content forks (unless a merger or redirect is appropriate) * Articles that cannot possibly be attributed to reliable sources, including neologisms, original theories and conclusions, and articles that are themselves hoaxes (but not articles describing notable hoaxes) * Articles for which thorough attempts to find reliable sources to verify them have failed & the content is highly suspicous as to its reliability * Articles whose subjects fail to meet the relevant notability guideline (WP:N, WP:BIO, WP:MUSIC, WP:CORP and so forth) * Articles that breach Tractor Wiki's policy on biographies of living persons (irrelevant or intrusive personal details) * Redundant or otherwise useless templates * Categories representing overcategorisation * Files that are unused, obsolete, or violate the Image policy * Any other use of the article, template, project, or user namespace that is contrary to the established separate policy for that namespace. * Any other content not suitable for an encyclopedia - Does it have a relevant connection to the main subject area ? If it links in and explains a term it is probably OK if it does not fail other tests listed above !! Alternatives to deletion Editing and discussion If the page has content that can be improved, this should be solved through regular editing, rather than deletion. Vandalism to a page's content can be reverted by any user. Disputes over page content are usually not dealt with by deleting the page, except in severe cases. The content issues should be discussed at the relevant talk page, and other methods of dispute resolution should be used first, such as listing on Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Requests for comments for further input. Deletion discussions that are really unresolved content disputes may be closed by an uninvolved editor, and referred to the talk page or other appropriate forum. But the final desion rest with admins and the site founder. If the article's content severely fails the verifiability or neutral point of view policies, but when the topic is notable, the article may be reduced to a stub or completely deleted by consensus at WP:AfD. The Arbitration Committee can topic banned editors who have serially created articles failing the neutral point of view, and whose articles have been deleted at AfD on lack of neutrality grounds. Disagreement over a policy or guideline is not dealt with by deleting it. Similarly, issues with an inappropriate user page can often be resolved through discussion with the user. Wikia staff can be asked to intervene if violation of Wikia policy is involved. Tagging A variety of tags can be added to articles to note the problem. Tags however are not intended as permanent solution; they are intended to warn the readers and to allow interested editors to easily locate and fix the problems. Tags are listed here. Some of the more common ones include: * for poor writing * for articles needing expert attention * for articles written in a foreign language * for bias * for a short article * for lack of verifiability * for a small article that could be merged into a larger one Pages with incorrect names can simply be via page movement procedure. Naming disputes are discussed on the articles' talk pages or listed at requested moves. Note Image files cannot be moved by Users but they can be re-uploaded with a different name as long as the original author is attributed & the original licenses included in the files description. Be mindful when adding tags to biographies of living persons. Merging Articles that are short and unlikely to be expanded could be into larger articles or lists. For example, information about family members of a celebrity who are not otherwise notable is generally included in, or merged into, the article on that celebrity. Pages about non-notable fictional elements are generally merged into list articles or articles covering the work of fiction in which they appear. If two pages are duplicates or otherwise redundant, one should be merged and redirected to the other, using the most common, or more general page name. This does not require process or formal debate beforehand. But include notes in both edit sumaries & leave a note (hidden coment on the redirect page or add the template after the redirect link. Note that an outcome of "merge and delete" may potentially cause licensing problems if attribution for the merged content is lost in the process. (On wikipedia) - The essay Wikipedia:merge and delete discusses this . Redirection Sometimes an unsuitable article may have a title that would make a useful redirect. In these cases, deletion is not required; any user can boldly redirect to another article. If the change is disputed, an attempt should be made on the talk page to reach a consensus before restoring the redirect. Were several relevant pages may be targets create a Disambiguation page at that name and list all the target articles and add the template. Incubation (Future idea) Articles which have potential, but which do not yet meet Tractor Wiki's quality standards, should be moved to the Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Article Incubator, where they can continue to be collaboratively edited before either "graduating" to mainspace or ultimately being deleted. The incubator provides several benefits over the previous practice of moving such articles into user space. Primarily, the incubator makes these proto-articles easier to find and edit. Other projects Some articles do not belong on Tractor Wiki, but may fit one of the other Wikia projects or on Wikimedia projects. They may be copied there manualy with an edit summary to the source. If an article to be deleted is likely to be re-created under the same name, it may be turned into a soft redirect to a more appropriate sister project's article. Archiving Deletion should not be used for archiving a page. The developers have indicated that the deleted pages can be cleared or removed from the database at any time which loses the page history & attribution credits in violation of the CC by SA licensing of contributions. Processes There are four basic processes for deletion and two to review and overturn the outcome of these processes and other deletions. Copyright violations For legal reasons, Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki cannot host content that is in violation of copyright. *'Where to find them': Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Copyright problems, Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Possibly unfree images *'How to do this': For images, read Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Possibly unfree images#Instructions. For other pages, remove the violation if possible, or edit the page to replace its entire content with . For blatant, whole-page copyright violation, you can simply tag it for speedy deletion with after checking that there are no non-copyvio versions in the page history. *'If you disagree': Try to contact the authors of the text or image and see if they are willing to release their work (1) under an acceptable license (for text, this is CC-BY-SA and GFDL co-licensed, CC-BY-SA alone, or CC-BY-SA-compatible), or (2) into the public domain. Permission to use a work "on Tractor Wiki only" or "for non-commercial use only" isn't enough, as it is incompatible with our license. *'Renominations': Recreations of copyrighted content are speedily deleted, as below. It is disruptive to persist in recreating such content. Speedy deletion Pages can be deleted without any discussion if they meet one of the criteria for speedy deletion. Speedy deletion is meant to remove pages that are so obviously inappropriate for Tractor Wiki that they have no chance of surviving a deletion discussion. Speedy deletion should not be used except in the most obvious cases. If a page has survived a prior deletion discussion, it should not be speedy deleted except for newly discovered copyright violations. Pages currently on proposed deletion or deletion discussion (see below) may be deleted through speedy deletion. *'Where to find them': A list of all pages flagged for speedy deletion can be found in Category:Candidates for speedy deletion. *'How to do this': Administrators can delete such pages on sight. Other editors can request speedy deletion by editing the relevant page to add a speedy deletion template to the top of the page. *'If you disagree': Anyone except a page's creator may contest the speedy deletion of a page by removing the deletion notice from the page. If a page you created is tagged for speedy deletion, you may add the tag, and either improve the page or explain your reasoning on the relevant talk page. The tag exists to give you some extra time; the page may still be deleted if it meets the speedy deletion criteria. If a page has been speedily deleted and there is disagreement over whether or not it should have been, this is discussed at deletion review, described below. *'Renominations': Either a page fits the speedy deletion criteria or it does not. If there is a dispute over whether a page meets the criteria, the issue is typically taken to deletion discussions, mentioned below, rather than being deleted. Proposed deletion An editor who believes a page obviously and uncontroversially doesn't belong in an encyclopedia can propose its deletion. Such a page can be deleted by any administrator if, after seven days, no one objects to the proposed deletion. Once there is an objection or a deletion discussion, a page may not be proposed for deletion again. This process only applies to pages in the main namespace (article namespace). Redirects are not eligible for proposed deletion. *'Where to find them': A list of all pages flagged for proposed deletion can be found in Category:Proposed deletion, as well as in an automatically generated summary table (Not Active on Tractor Wiki Yet). *'How to do this': Edit the page to add the following text to the top: , writing your reasoning in the "reason" field. *'If you disagree': Any editor who disagrees with a proposed deletion can simply remove the tag. Even after the page is deleted, any editor can have the page restored by any administrator simply by asking. In both cases the editor is encouraged to fix the perceived problem with the page. *'Renominations': Once the proposed deletion of a page has been objected to by anyone, it may not be proposed for deletion again. If an editor still feels the page ought to be deleted, a deletion discussion should be used, as indicated below. Proposed deletion of biographies of living people Deletion discussion Pages that do not fall in the above three categories may be deleted after community discussion at one of the deletion discussions, the results of which may be reviewed after the fact at deletion review (see below). This includes contested speedy or proposed deletions. Here, editors who wish to participate can give their opinion on what should be done with the page. These processes are not decided through a head count, so participants are encouraged to explain their opinion and refer to policy. The discussion lasts at least seven full days; afterwards, pages are deleted by an administrator if there is consensus to do so. The deletion of a page based on a deletion discussion should only be done when there is consensus to do so. Therefore, if there is no rough consensus the page is kept and is again subject to normal editing, merging or redirecting as appropriate. Discussions concerning biographical articles of relatively unknown, non-public figures, where the subject has requested deletion and there is no rough consensus may be closed as delete. A nomination that gets little response after the discussion period has ended can be relisted if the closing editor believes that more time would be likely to generate a clearer consensus. It is considered inappropriate to ask people outside of the Wiki to come to the discussion to sway its outcome. Such comments may be ignored. They are not removed, but may be tagged with , noting that a user "has made few or no other edits". In extreme cases, a deletion debate can be semi-protected. It is also inappropriate to request deletion because of an editorial dispute. Such disputes are not resolved by deleting the whole page; instead, use dispute resolution. *'Where to find them': There are separate processes for articles, categories (except stub categories), files, redirects, templates (except stub templates and userboxes), stub templates and categories, and everything else. *'How to do this': Follow the instructions at the top of the relevant process page. *'If you disagree': Go to the relevant process page and explain why you disagree. Do not remove the tag from the page. For more information on this process, read the Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Guide to deletion. *'Renominations': After a deletion debate concludes and the page is kept, users should allow a reasonable amount of time to pass before nominating the same page for deletion again, to give editors the time to improve the page. Renominations shortly after the earlier debate are generally closed quickly. It can be disruptive to repeatedly nominate a page in the hopes of getting a different outcome. Deletion review If you believe a page was wrongly deleted, or should have been deleted but wasn't, or a deletion discussion improperly closed, you should discuss this with the person who performed the deletion, or closed the debate, on their talk page. If this fails to resolve the issue, you can request review of the closure at Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Deletion review. If a page was obviously deleted "out of process" (per this policy), then an administrator may choose to undelete it immediately. In such a case, the administrator who deleted the page should be informed. However, such undeletions without gaining consensus may be viewed as disruptive, so they should be undertaken with care. If an article was deleted for lacking content or for having inappropriate content (this applies to most speedy deletions) and you wish to create a better article about the same subject, you can simply go ahead and do so, with no need for review. It is especially wasteful to go to deletion review over an unsourced stub when the alternative of creating a sourced article is available. The deletion review process is not decided solely by head count, but by consensus. The review normally lasts for seven days, sometimes longer if the outcome is unclear. Overturned deletions may go to a deletion discussion if someone still wishes to delete and chooses to nominate. *'Where to find them': Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Deletion review *'How to do this': Follow the instructions at the top of the page. *'If you disagree': Go to the review page and explain why you disagree. *'Renominations': As with deletion discussions, a certain amount of time should pass between repeated requests for deletion review, and these requests should be carefully considered in light of policy. Renominations that lack new arguments or new evidence are likely to be closed quickly. Undeletion In the case of pages deleted as a result of summary decisions and not following community discussions, undeletion may be requested at Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Requests for undeletion. It serves two primary functions: the restoration of uncontroversially deleted content, and the userfication of content that is unfit for restoration. It should be used to appeal most instances of proposed deletion and speedy deletion, though appeals of the outcomes of deletion discussions and other deletion matters requiring community review should be made at Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Deletion review. Be aware that pages restored to articlespace may immediately be subject to a deletion discussion. *'Where to find them': Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Requests for undeletion *'How to do this': Follow the instructions at the top of the page. *'If you disagree': Take the matter to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Deletion review *'Renominations': Unlike deletion discussions, there is no suggested waiting period between requests, although requests that have been declined should not be re-submitted unless circumstances such as undeletion norms or the motivation for undeletion have changed. Process interaction *Issues that are on the wrong process (e.g. templates on the article-deletion page) are simply moved to the proper one. *A page on deletion review should not be listed on a deletion discussion page until the review closes, and a page on a deletion discussion page should not be listed on deletion review until the discussion closes. *Deletion discussion trumps proposed deletion, so for a page listed on both, the former takes precedence. *Pages that meet the criteria for speedy deletion can be deleted regardless of other circumstances. If a page on a deletion debate is speedied, the debate is closed. *If it is doubtful whether a page is or is not speedily deletable, a deletion discussion takes precedence. In practice this means that a page that had a deletion discussion resulting in 'keep' or 'no consensus' should not be speedily deleted. *Pages that violate copyright can be deleted regardless of circumstances or earlier discussion. Other issues Access to deleted pages Because many deleted articles are found to contain defamatory or other legally suspect material, deleted pages are not permitted to be generally viewed. However, they remain in the database (at least temporarily) and are accessible to administrators, along with their edit history unless they are oversighted. Any user with a genuine reason to view a copy of a deleted page may request a temporary review (or simply ask an administrator to supply a copy of the page). Note that these requests are likely to be denied if the content has been deleted on legal grounds (such as defamation or copyright violation), or if no good reason is given for the request. Courtesy blanking of talkpage or deletion debates From time to time, a discussion will have its content hidden from view based on the judgment of the community, an administrator or another functionary. This is generally not done except under rare circumstances, where discussion may cause harm to some person or organisation. To avoid having such text in the most recent version and thus be indexed by search engines, the debate will be blanked out of courtesy. For Articles for Deletion discussions, the entire debate can be replaced with the template; the actual content remains accessible via the edit history. In more serious cases, the entire history of the page may be deleted. Courtesy blanking, history blanking or oversighting should be rare, and should be performed only after due consideration. On occasion, pages in the project namespace, such as requests for adminship and requests for arbitration may be blanked as a courtesy, for reasons similar to those outlined above. How to do this: Remove all text from the subpage and then add ; for AfD, use with the correct parameters. Partial deletion It is possible for some parts of a page's history to be deleted, whilst leaving the current revision of the page intact, so that readers are unaware of the partial deletion unless they attempt to visit a deleted . See also Note: - not all pages exist yet as policy pages are being created based on wikipedia one were appropriate. *Revision deletion *Recreation of previously deleted pages *Alternative outlets to recreate deleted articles *Arguments to avoid in deletion discussions *Arguments to avoid in image deletion discussions *Deletion guidelines for administrators *Deletion precedents *Deletion process *Deletion review guide *Don't demolish the house while it's still being built *Guide to deletion *Introduction to deletion process *List of policies and guidelines to cite in deletion debates *Why was my page deleted? Deletion policy Category:Tractor Wiki deletion policies